


from when and until when

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sibling Incest, aka the fire happened bUT IT'S TOTALLY OK TRUST ME, also, also hiro's age is very vague in this sO, because god have you seen the boy dayum his hugs would probably feel like heaven, in which hiro is emotional and tada is his rock, mentions of bullying, there's your warning pls stay away if you dont like ty, this is really nothing but a lot of hugs and happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Tadashi hugged Hiro when he was sad, and the one time he kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from when and until when

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i actually finished this fic like ages ago LOL but i've been lazy in proofing it orz and even then there might be problems? i dunno man, i dunno, i'm not an editor, i am merely a starving poor college kid. ANYWAYS, this was a oneshot i wrote for my beta! :D she was kind enough to give me permission to post it on ao3 for all you guys to read, so send your thanks to switzi haha, and yeah, i hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own bh6 or the song from where the title came from (which was also picked by switzi eeyyyy); this is also un-beta'd HAHAHA so pls forgive any mistakes and or awkward parts you might come across?

—X—

[ 1. ]

 

“Hiro, are you okay?”

Hiro didn’t turn to face his brother, choosing to stay sitting with his blanket draped over his head.

“Hiro…” Tadashi murmured before sitting down next to him.

Hiro curled closer to himself, almost pitching forward in his attempt to get away.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hiro just stayed quiet because no, he didn’t want to talk about it; he _hated_ talking about being bullied at school. How was telling his big brother what had happened to his books or all the mean names that they had said, supposed to make him feel better?

“Hiro,” Tadashi said again, and before Hiro could do anything, he had his arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him into his lap, blankets and all.

“Tadashi–!” Hiro shouted, using his hands to push himself away from his big brother’s strong arms.

Tadashi ignored him and held tight until the all the fight drained out of Hiro, never letting go even when Hiro started to hit him with tears clouding his eyes.

 

 

[ 2. ]

 

“Hiro!”

Hiro, who had been sitting hunched over, whipped his head up.

Tadashi’s expression stuttered from worried to furious in a blink of an eye.

It took a second before Hiro remembered what his face looked like at that moment, but by the time he covered the scrape on his cheek with his sleeve it was already too late. He looked away when Tadashi crouched in front of him but relented when gentle hands moved his own away. Rough fingertips ghosted gently over the edges of his wound, warm and familiar.

“I’m sorry,” Hiro mumbled.

Tadashi frowned, “For what?”

Hiro sank into the chair, “I know you had finals today and—“

Tadashi shushed him before he could even continue, “Don’t worry about it,” he said, tone leaving no space for arguments, “no test can ever be more important than you, okay.”

Hiro bit down on his bottom lip when it started to quiver, but he couldn’t help the way his eyesight started to blur. “N-Nii-san,” he said, voice cracking into a sob.

Tadashi immediately pulled him down, wrapping him into a hug that was as comforting as it was fierce.

Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, burying his face into his collarbone as he let the tears finally fall.

 

 

[ 3. ]

 

“Hey there knucklehead,” was the greeting Tadashi gave when he entered the garage, “are you having problems with coding again?”

Hiro didn’t look away from his computer screen, biting down on his lip in frustration.

“I just can’t figure out what went wrong,” he muttered, more for himself than for his brother.

He heard Tadashi sigh, “Maybe you should take a break,” he suggested, “or how about you let me look at it. A fresh pair of eyes can do wonders, you know?”

Blood filled his mouth when he bit down too hard, the pain making him yelp.

Before he could move, a large hand was cupping his face, holding him steady as rough fingers gently traced at the self-inflicted cut. “You and your chewing problem,” Tadashi commented, sounding more worried than angry.

Hiro frowned and batted him away, hating that he was so close. "I'm fine,” he stated firmly, “and I don’t need a break either—or your help! I can figure out this code by myself!”

Tadashi’s frown grew, eyebrows furrowing together, “it’s not bad to ask for help, Hiro.”

“I don’t _need_ help!” Hiro practically shrieked, “I’m a genius! I can figure this out on my own and I don’t need _you_ to hover!” By the time he was done with his rant, he was panting, all the anger leaving him with only a hollow sadness deep in his chest. He turned away to stare at the screen again, “…why can’t I figure it out.” He sniffled, lifting up a hand to rub at his tired eyes. “Maybe I’m not a genius,” he said aloud, “maybe I’m just an idiot.”

Hands were pulling him out of his chair and into a hug faster than he could blink. “Tadashi!” He complained, trying to push his big brother away.

Tadashi didn’t budge however, holding him until all the fight drained away and his hands fell limp at his sides.

“You’re not an idiot,” Tadashi said when Hiro sagged against him, “and I don’t ever want to hear you say something like that again.” He pushed Hiro away, hands like steel bands on his shoulders. His tone had been firm and there was a frown still lingering on his lips, but his eyes were liquid chocolate pools of warmth that made Hiro blush with their earnestness.

“Say okay, Hiro.”

Hiro ripped his eyes away, closing them as well so he wouldn’t have to see his brother’s stupid, overly handsome face. “Okay Hiro,” he mumbled through a pout.

Tadashi just chuckled, "Now, would you like me to help or do you still want to try and tackle this alone?"

Hiro slowly looked up at the man before raising a hand to grip at his sleeve, “…Help?”

Tadashi beamed down at him before moving away to grab the extra swivel chair from the other table. Sitting down, he nudged Hiro and took the mouse that was offered to him. “Alright, let’s see here…”

 

 

[ 4. ]

 

“What’s gotten you all mopey today?”

Hiro pouted and curled into a tighter ball on his bed, shielding his non-existent pride.

He heard Tadashi walk closer, floorboard creaking underneath his feet. The bed dipped down on one side, signaling that he had sat down, but Hiro didn’t bother uncurling to check for sure.

“Hiro,” Tadashi said with something close to exasperation in his tone. “What happened, did you get stuck on coding again?”

Hiro didn’t bother replying, pursing his lips shut.

Tadashi sighed, “Hiro I’m really tired right now, so please.”

Here, Hiro felt a pang of guilt because it was probably God knows what time at night and his brother had just come home from school after what was probably an exhausting day. Hiro had actually been betting on the chance that he would’ve breezed on by to pass out on his bed, but Tadashi just _had_ to prove him wrong.

Still, he didn’t want to talk. How was he supposed to admit that he had bet the majority of his savings and lost it all because his bot had ran out of batteries and he had forgotten to bring extras? It was humiliating and, on top of losing money, everyone had laughed at him as well.

No, he couldn’t say. No one could ever know about tonight; this was a secret Hiro was going to take to his grave.

Tadashi groaned, “Well, do you want a hug before I go to sleep?”

Hiro stopped to think about the offer. Would a hug _really_ make things better?

 He gave a snort because the answer to that was a blaring, neon red screaming out ‘YES’ in big bolded letters.

Tadashi, who had been falling asleep just sitting there waiting for an answer, nearly jumped in surprise when he felt something warm and heavy deposit itself into his lap. He looked down only to be met with an eyeful of Hiro’s messy hair; his brother, in his lapse, had already taken the liberty of wrapping his thin, noddle arms around his stomach.

Tadashi chuckled and hugged him back, nuzzling the soft hair that was presented to him.

Hiro pressed his face into his brother’s worn cardigan, inhaling the faded scent of Tadashi’s cologne.

Yeah, he thought, definitely better.

 

 

[ 5. ]

 

Hiro opened the familiar door of a hospital room and promptly dropped the book he had been holding.

Tadashi, who had been unconscious for three months and six days now, was sitting up propped against pillows, a book in his lap and surprise on his face. They stared at each other before Tadashi melted into a warm smile that made Hiro’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes watered as his heart thudded painfully in a chest that had felt dreadfully hollow with the absence of the other man in his life.

“Hey, knucklehead.”

Before Hiro could even think, he was slipping his backpack off and running, scrambling onto the bed as he threw his arms around his older brother’s neck.

Tadashi caught him with an ‘oof’ and a pained groan that immediately reminded Hiro of his brother’s less than stellar physical condition.

“I’m sorry,” he said, making to move away.

Before he could fully move back however, Tadashi was wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer again, groaning when the full brunt of Hiro’s body crashed into him.

“Tadashi!” Hiro shrieked, frantic at the pain that he was inadvertently causing.

Tadashi just laughed however. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, “I’m willing to hurt if I get to hug you.”

Hiro’s entire being stuttered at that, heart leaping with joy. “Nii-san,” he sobbed before falling against his brother, burying his face into the bandage wrapped junction of his neck and shoulder. He smelled like antiseptic and the hospital, but he was warm and familiar and Hiro couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Don’t you ever do something so stupid again,” he cried out, fingers curling into the material of his brother’s hospital gown.

“I won’t,” Tadashi murmured.

“Promise,” Hiro demanded.

Tadashi chuckled, “I promise.”

 

 

[ +1 ]

 

“Hiro—just—“ he lunged, catching hold of Hiro’s wrist, “tell me what’s wrong!”

Hiro, who had been desperate to get away, could only lift up his free hand and cover his face.

“Hiro,” Tadashi moved close enough for Hiro to feel his body heat, “Hiro _please_.”

A large hand pressed against his cheek, urging him to turn and look, but Hiro couldn’t, he _couldn_ _’t_.

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” Tadashi pleaded, sounding desperate and hurt.

Hiro knew that Tadashi wanted to know so he could fix it, but how could he fix something as broken and as sick as Hiro? Hiro, who had masturbated with Tadashi’s name on his tongue, Hiro, who dreamt of more than what Tadashi would ever be able to offer.

There was no fixing Hiro.

“Tadashi,” he worked hard not to let his voice quiver, “Let. Go.”

Tadashi frowned, “No!” He shouted, as obstinate as ever, “Not until you tell me why you ran away from me looking like you were about to _cry_.”

Hiro sobbed and finally turned to face his older brother, taking in his handsome face, burn scars and all. He could feel a tear run down his cheek and felt like flinching when Tadashi’s expression changed to a worry that warmed Hiro’s heart in all the wrong ways.

“Hiro—“

“I love you,” Hiro blurted out, cutting off whatever plea was about to leave Tadashi’s mouth.

Tadashi blinked in surprise before his expression softened, “I love you too.”

Hiro laughed and it sounded as bitter as he felt, “No Tadashi,” he said, “I _love_ you.”

His brilliant big brother stared at him, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Hiro met his eyes and watched as his expression flickered before looking away again, unable to bear seeing the disgust that would surely be there.

The hand wrapped around his wrist felt like a shackle, but when it released him, Hiro could only bite down hard on his lip to try to stop the grief that tore through his chest like steel through paper mache. This was it, this was the moment where Hiro would lose his brother for a second time. Tadashi would call him disgusting, would call him sick, and then he would leave Hiro. He would leave and never look back to be happy with someone else.

Why did he have to be such an idiot—why didn’t he think before opening his mouth and—

A hand pulled him sharply forwards and Hiro panicked before familiar strong arms wrapped around him. “Tadashi,” he breathed, staring up at his brother in surprise.

Tadashi’s face was a bright red, but there was a determination there that Hiro had never seen before.

“W-What—“

“Hiro, I love you.”

Hiro flinched, his heart splintering at those words. Tadashi loved him as a brother; he knew that this was going to—

“ **Hiro** ,” His brother’s firm voice was so different from the gentle way his hands moved to cradle Hiro’s cheeks, “you’re not paying attention,” he said as his thumbs brushed away the lingering tears.

Hiro growled and resisted the urge to push his brother away and flee. “I _know_ , okay,” he stressed, “I know you’ll never see me as anything more. You don’t have to shove it in my face.”

Tadashi sighed the sigh of the long-suffering and, before Hiro could even process what that meant, he was leaning down and sealing their lips together in a kiss that lasted a heartbeat too long to be platonic.

Hiro could only gape when he pulled away.

“Do you get it now?” His big brother asked, looking too amused for someone who was professing their incestual love.

Hiro let his mouth close with a clack.

“I-I…" he stuttered, heart beating wildly in his chest as he stared. "I don’t think I really got it,” he said, aiming for innocent and missing the target by a mile. “Maybe you s-should kiss me again?”

Tadashi was definitely exasperated now, but he was grinning when he leaned in, expression unbearably fond. “Brat,” he whispered before capturing Hiro’s lips in a kiss that had too much smiling and teeth to be nothing short of perfect.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love and comments will be repaid back in happy tears~*
> 
> *i sang that
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)~*
> 
> *i also sang that :'D


End file.
